Force Squad
by Acrocviper
Summary: Shane Helms is transformed into his old personna as Hurricane. Please R&R! Rated T for some swaring.
1. Default

Force Squad- superheroes like the Justice League.

Superheroes:

Fury- Fire alien from Mars. Red skin, no hair, stands at 6'3 feet for a female. Controls fire and magma, some rock control and strength.

Turk (Green Skin)- Turok deserter, lizard alien from another galaxy. Turk can change his appearance to any human, animal and nature life, as well as inanimate objects.

Superwoman (Nika Mira)- from Geranium and is just like Superman, allergic to agate stones. Have all of Superman's powers except speed and laser or X-Ray vision. Blonde hair, only 5'5 in height with brown eyes.

Catman (Brian Holliday)- just like Batman. Billionaire from Las Vegas owns casinos and goes around Las Vegas saving people from harm. He is antisocial as a superhero and prefers to work alone. Will stop at nothing to fight for betterment of the city.

Sonic (Flora Flanders)- Human speedster with a sonic scream. She can run as fast as sound and scream louder than sound itself. In a freak chemical accident she can run faster than anything on earth and scream louder than sound itself. Sometimes works with Catman, works mostly in Bayside New Jersey.

Energizer (Delta Andre) - like the green lantern but doesn't have a ring. All of his energy is from within and can do anything a green lantern can. Fighting in Iraq

Hurricane: Shane Helms with air control, flight, water control, super strength and can run as fast as Sonic.

Villains:

Alex Cooper (Metaman)- is a New York Billionaire, trying to become President. He is an Ice Meta with powers over water and ice.

Jester- like The Joker but is female.

Whirlwind- another wind Meta with the power over air. Can actually sick the air right out of his opponents if not careful.

Jaguar- Catman's nemesis. Steals precious jewels to make a ray that will turn every human being into an animal, or feline humanoid.

I'll think up more later.

_**I don't own or know any wrestlers in this story. I own all the metas though, except Hurricane.**_


	2. Hurricane

_**A different type of story, if you like please review for me.**_

The windy night blew the superstar known as Gregory Helms in the face. He was out walking the streets in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep. Shane Helms, to his friends and family, was in a sleepless mood. The attacks on New York by Metaman were unnerving to him, not even the one known as Energizer was a match for this Meta person. The one that only put a dent in his scheme was Fury, his favorite of the Force Squad.

The dark road and wind were calming to this wrestler. He didn't have to be to work for another two weeks, he enjoyed his girlfriend's attention but he didn't think it was going to last. Letting his mind wonder Shane wasn't aware of the Alex Cooper Industry truck coming up the road. It wasn't until he was at his friend's, Jeff Hardy's driveway when the accident occurred.

A large canister fell out of the truck and smashed right in front of Shane. The green chemicals splashed all over him, some of which he ingested by swallowing. Coughing and sputtering while wiping the ooze from his eyes Shane collapsed in a ditch where more chemicals started to pool.

The next morning Jeff was out getting his mail when he noticed the green chemicals splattered around his driveway. Following a trail with his eyes he noticed a hand resting on the ground and the hand belonged to his friend.

"Shane!" Bending over the mess Jeff looked for any sign of life. "OH God, help me. Shane! Are you alive?"

A moan was his only answer. Opting to call the paramedics Jeff ran back to his house and was instantly calling for help. Matt Hardy, Jeff's older brother, and his girlfriend Ashley, stumbled out of their room when they heard Jeff yelling.

"Matt, something happened to Shane. He's outside! I'm calling 911."

Fifteen long minutes later an ambulance was whizzing up to Jeff's driveway. Ashley was crying helplessly as the Hardy Brothers were standing equally helplessly watching everything happening. Matt had the idea to call his boss, since he and Shane both worked for the same wrestling company, to tell him that Shane was in bad shape.

_**Force Tower- space station over looking Earth.**_

Fury jolted from her meditative state and sighed. She had a premonition that rocked her core. Metaman was using a new Meta for his control, one just like Whirlwind but with more powers. He was only called Hurricane by Metaman and was a valuable aspect to this new project that he was scheming up. This Hurricane intrigued her, something about him was very familiar to her.

Running her hands over her hairless head she sighed. "I am not letting Metaman get to you, Hurricane. I promise you that."


End file.
